


Hush

by bluexdays



Series: My Lover [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Smut, Strap-Ons, very minimal anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: “Everything okay?”It was a simple question, but also one that held a heavy tension. The silence that followed after was uncomfortable, causing Siyeon to shift her weight from one leg to the other. She had the tip of her worries ready to spill of her tongue and voice it out loud yet at the same time she couldn’t find the courage. She knew she could tell Minji anything, they are dating after all, so why was it still so hard for her at moments like these? Her guilt slowly crept up on her, coming back to reality when she felt a thumb rubbing over the skin of her hand. She blinked back at Minji while trying to remain calm, giving her a smile that was forced but hoping it didn’t hold up to its truth and nodded her head.“Of course, I promise.”
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Series: My Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572547
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! this my first dreamcatcher fic. I got the inspiration from one of their concerts and Wonderland being one of my fave songs I got the idea to write this. I'm been stanning them a lot more lately so hopefully in the future I'll write more if anyone would like to see it.
> 
> I also wanted to write something short and different since I couldn't update my other fics, still pretty happy with the results even though I didn't have a chance to proofread.
> 
> Takes place during dejavu era with blue haired siyeon and silver/blonde/pink? haired jiu lmaooo
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a frown masking her face.

Siyeon continued to fret endlessly with her hair, another sigh leaving her and another hand running through her hair. She tried tousling it to one side but saw how a few strands of her short hair stuck out and only causing her frown to deepen. She huffed once more and pushed her glasses up while tucking the sides of her hair behind her ears. Her eyes raked over her outfit while leaning back and taking another look through the mirror, humming to herself quietly until she heard footsteps nearing the bathroom.

“Siyeon? You ready, baby?”

It’s the familiar voice she’s delightfully grown used to. She held a smooth lilting tone that erased most of her worries as she heard the footsteps come to a stop. Siyeon took a deep breath to swallow down her worries and slowly face her girlfriend, seeing Minji leaning against the doorway. She wore a simple outfit, a white button up shirt paired with jeans that almost matched her own, Siyeon couldn’t help but feel her heart beat a little faster at the sight. She slowly looked back up to see Minji smiling at her softly behind her glasses while tilting her head.

“Like what you see?”

Siyeon smiled as well at the tease, chuckling at her dorky yet confident voice.

“Maybe,” Siyeon replied before turning back to the bathroom mirror. “Maybe not.”

“Now that’s just mean.”

Minji strolled forward casually and ended up behind Siyeon, wrapping her arms around her waist without any hesitation as she kept touching up her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment while placing her chin on her shoulder and taking in a deep breath, enjoying the domesticity in the air.

“You know you don’t have to pamper yourself for me.” Minji mumbled with her eyes still closed.

Siyeon sighed heavily at hearing that, feeling her anxiety only bubble up more. “I know, but it’s you and I always want to look good.”

Minji immediately opened her eyes with her own frown. “You always look good…”

Siyeon remained quiet at those words and opted to run another frustrated hand through her hand and only making it frizzier at this point, or so she thought. Minji watched her the whole time, first just lazily taking in Siyeon getting ready, but now focusing more on the frown that continued to tug at her pink lips, eyes narrowed in concentration and brows knitted together with a hidden irritation. Confusion dawned on her while lifting her head back up and catching Siyeon’s eyes to see them widen and quickly avert her gaze. Her arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer against her chest while trying to search for her eyes again.

“I suppose so…”

Siyeon says slowly and forcing her hands back down to grip to sink. She fought the urge to keep touching her hair and looked back up through the mirror and saw Minji frown at her slightly. It’s true, her hair has proven to be quite a nuisance lately, it’s been fading from the initial deadly blue color to a now washed out teal. Blue has always been her favorite color and Siyeon knew the consequences of dyeing it, but also cutting her hair again and getting rid of her extensions also left her feeling incomplete. She was afraid to try short hair again after her last disastrous haircut that’s scarred her and wanted to face her fear at the same time, it also seemed to be much harder than she anticipated.

She saw how her hair now just barely reached below her jaw, thinking about how long it will take to grow back to its natural length. Before she could think about it any further, a hand traced her side gently and bringing her attention back up.

“Siyeon,” Minji said softly while gazing at her. “You look beautiful baby, trust me, always so pretty.”

Siyeon blushed slightly at the compliment and finally smiled, a small genuine one tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Thank you.” She whispered quietly.

“No need to thank me, you know I’ll say it endlessly.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“Hey-”

“Let’s get going,” Siyeon says softly and cutting Minji off.

She turned around in her hold and placed her hands on her shoulders, one trailing up to the side of her neck. She saw Minji’s lips part to try and say something again but Siyeon interrupts her once more while scratching her nails lightly on her skin. Minji instantly melts at the touch, a soft hum leaving her as her eyes fluttered close. Siyeon took this opportunity and leaned in close, tilting her head and pressing their lips together for a quick chaste kiss, and a few more following after. She pulled away after a few seconds and saw Minji trying to chase after one last kiss, giggling at her cuteness and giving her one more.

“You always know how to get me.” Minji murmurs on her lips and Siyeon smiles while pulling away.

“I know you pretty well, Minji.” Siyeon replies while rolling her eyes softly. She placed her hands on top of the ones on her waist and gently pried them off only to intertwine their fingers.

“Seems like it,” Minji laughs lightly. “I’m not complaining in the slightest.”

“I’m glad.”

Siyeon was the first to take a few steps towards the doorway, only to be stopped by Minji’s hands. She turns back around to see Minji giving her a much more serious look, one laced with a hint of concern, as she digs deep into her eyes and tries to find the emotions hidden away.

“Everything okay?”

It was a simple question, but also one that held a heavy tension. The silence that followed after was uncomfortable, causing Siyeon to shift her weight from one leg to the other. She had the tip of her worries ready to spill of her tongue and voice it out loud yet at the same time she couldn’t find the courage. She knew she could tell Minji anything, they are dating after all, so why was it still so hard for her at moments like these? Her guilt slowly crept up on her, coming back to reality when she felt a thumb rubbing over the skin of her hand. She blinked back at Minji while trying to remain calm, giving her a smile that was forced but hoping it didn’t hold up to its truth and nodded her head.

“Of course, I promise.”

//

They soon arrived at their destination.

It’s a quaint little noodle shop that’s perfect for their couple and their mini date. They’ve been her a few times, more Minji than her since she’s friends with the owner, but they made sure to frequent the place often together. Minji led the way to the far back of the establishment for a booth perfect for the two, settling in as they sat across from each other. Minji was already beaming at the prospect of eating food soon, clasping her hands together as she already knew what she was going to order for them.

“Can’t wait to eat good,” She says, taking in the welcoming smell of delicious food.

Siyeon smiled at her excitement while glancing down at the menu and then to Minji. “Me too, it’s been a while since we’ve last visited.”

“I know right,” Minji chuckled while scratching her head. “I’m sure they’re mad at me for taking so long.”

“They’ll be happy to see you here.”

“I’m sure of it.”

Minji nodded her head as her smile brightened before her eyes widened while looking off to the side. “Oh! I think you just might be right, Siyeon.”

“Well, if it isn’t Kim Minji,”

There came another blonde, much brighter than Minji’s, as she came to a stop in front of their table with a grin. She turned to the other side while directing a wink.

“And with the amazing girlfriend too, how are you Siyeon?”

“You ask her and not me, Handong? I’m hurt.”

“Hmm, you’re one to talk, aren’t you?”

Siyeon giggled at the small banter, feeling the creases around her eyes as she smiles up to Handong.

“I’ve been well, Handong, thank you for asking.”

“This is why you’re my favorite,” Handong picks up the menus off their tables. “The usual I assume?”

“As always, Handong.”

The waitress nods her head knowingly as she turns back around, only to glance over ger shoulder one more time.

“Don’t think I’ve forgiven you, Minji.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

They were left again by themselves in the booth and hearing the faint chatter from the mostly empty restaurant. Minji looks over to Siyeon and sees her already staring back, raising an eyebrow playfully.

“What?” She directs the question at her and seeing she was quick to shake her head.

“Nothing,” Siyeon says. “Just really like how your hair looks right now.”

Minji has grown a small habit of dyeing her hair every once in a while, and it never failed to rock every color. Siyeon remembers how she was nervous at first, testing the waters with brown hair and a few streaks before going for a complete change. Of course, she’s been ecstatic with every change that only draws her attention more, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit self-conscious at the same time. Every color looked good, every change effortlessly looking natural, it brings her thoughts back to her own hair. She subconsciously reaches a hand up to play with a few teal strands and finds out Minji still staring back at her.

Now it was her turn to ask a question.

“What?” Siyeon asks while Minji observes her.

“Hmm…” She stays silent while thinking, letting her eyes fall down and take in her body. “Something’s up, Siyeon.”

She swallows hard at the probing tone and slight seriousness mixed with it. “I told you I’m okay, Minji.”

“Siyeon,” Minji sighs out gently while holding her eyes. “You know you can talk to me, baby? I’m always here for me so you can tell me all your troubles.”

“I know, baby… I know…”

They both knew communication is a huge factor to their relationship. It’s always been, and they’ve always been able to manage through every situation that life has thrown at them. However, today seemed to be one of those days, the one where Siyeon felt too conscious that she’s made a mistake which she _hates_ very much. It was hard for her to admit it and Minji also knew that, she knew she couldn’t always make her talk, but it was essential for them to move forward and solve any issues no matter how small they were. Minji takes in the way Siyeon is uncharacteristically quieter and not making any of her usual noises or even laughing, not even telling her any one of the crazy stories from work. She softens a little when she notices Siyeon fiddle with the material of her jacket, a nervous habit she’s always had.

“Siyeon… baby, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me now…” Minji says, trying to comfort her but Siyeon doesn’t let her proceed.

“I do want to tell you,” Siyeon says and sighing in frustration. “I-It’s just, I don’t even know, it feels really dumb.”

“Siyeon, nothing is dumb or whatever happens does.”

“But _this_ really feels like it, Minji,”

“Siyeon-”

Minji cuts herself off when she sees Handong walking back in their direction again. She glances at Siyeon, hesitating for a second at seeing wide eyes before she forces a smile.

“Here you go.”

Handong places their bowls with a few side dishes. Minji nods her head as Handong quickly walks away and returning with their drinks.

“I figured I might as well bring the drinks with the food if that’s okay.” Handong says and Minji smiles up at her.

“Of course it is, thank you for the food.”

“It’ll be on the house today,” Handong smirks at Minji. “I’m feeling a bit generous.”

“I’m grateful for that too then.”

Handong turns over to Siyeon and bows slightly. “Enjoy your food, Siyeon.”

“Don’t worry, I definitely will, Handong.”

Without another word, Handong leaves the couple to their own privacy. The silence still hung after as Minji looks down at all the food and feeling her hunger returning at full force. Her eyes catches Siyeon’s for a brief second before she sits up and starts to dig into her food. Minji sighs this time, despite wanting to reassure Siyeon it’d be best if they ate first. She takes a few sips from her drink and starts to eat, trying to ignore her urges and instead focus on the taste infiltrating her taste buds welcomingly. She loses her slightly in her own world as she kept eating, replacing her tentative bites with normal ones as the kitchen sounds filled the silence. Eventually, after Minji swallows down some of her food, she stops for a minute.

Across from her, Siyeon has barely made a dent in her own bowl and was mostly picking it apart while her mind was elsewhere. Minji internally sighed at the sight and feeling how it affected her at Siyeon being so quiet and almost afraid.

“Siyeon,” Minji starts while leaning back in her seat. “Do you want to go home?”

That catcher her attention, seeing grey colored contacts meet her own. “U-Um…”

Siyeon stutters over her words and that only diminishes the rest of Minji’s appetite as she looked away.

“We can go home now if you’re not feeling well, Siyeon.”

“I’m okay to eat, Minji…”

“You don’t have to force yourself for me, baby, we can just relax at home.”

Minji couldn’t help but feel her frustrations getting the best of her and wanting to leave the place already despite them just getting their food. She makes to move look over the booth in search of Handong only to hear Siyeon catch her.

“Wait!”

Her eyes meets Siyeon’s once again, a frantic look on her face as she tried to prevent her from doing anything else.

“W-Wait,” She says again a bit more calmly. “We don’t have to leave.”

“Siyeon,” Minji starts again. “If you’re not hungry you could have told me, and we wouldn’t have to travel here.”

“It’s not that.”

Minji holds her tongue from refuting back a question and instead sighed to herself. She nods her head softly trying to understand the whole situation while placing her hands on the table.

“Okay… Well, you can say it if you want of course.”

Siyeon sighed at feeling all the pressure on her, Minji’s attention and their food that was still steaming slowly. She chews on her bottom lip while finding her confidence, reminding herself that this is _Minji_ and not some stranger. There was no need for her to be this nervous so she can just tell her what’s wrong and finally end all her worrying. Siyeon stares back at Minji, the patient look in her eyes and the way she remained silent and giving her all the time in the world. It warmed her heart, knowing how badly Minji wanted to try and help her with anything, soothe all of her worries immediately with a few words and kisses. Thinking about that helped Siyeon face her fear and exhale quietly through her nose as she finally released her thoughts.

“It was…” Siyeon started hesitantly. “It was from today.”

Minji nodded slowly, encouraging her to continue by holding her hand out on the table. Siyeon closed her eyes for a moment before placing her hand atop hers and feeling a squeeze that eased her. She opens her eyes back up and averting Minji’s eyes, now looking down at their food.

“I had a small argument with a customer.”

//

_“Thank you, have a nice day.”_

_Siyeon smiles at the customer as they walk away with their order._

 _She works at a café near the apartment, Minji suggested she could work at her macaron shop she worked at, but she politely declined. She’s had too many memories at the establishment ever since high school, years of endless experiences and accidents, being quite familiar with the staff as well. It wasn’t easy for her to part ways, but she assured Minji that she was going to be okay anyways and wanted to stay at Café Full Moon._

_Good job there, Siyeon.”_

_She laughs at hearing a deep voice, a smirk on her face as she turns around. “I always get the job done, Yubin.”_

_“Don’t know how you can keep the energy.”_

_“Caffeine has its ways.”_

_“Tell me about it,” Yubin grumbled while glancing over at her from her station. “I’ll need some more on break.”_

_“That’ll make two of us then.”_

_Siyeon laughs along with Yubin and faced forward at hearing the chime from the entrance. She holds her “customer service” smile, still feeling a bit genuine as they neared the counter._

_“Welcome to Café Full Moon, what can I get you?”_

_The guy, he stood tall over Siyeon with an all-black outfit and exuding bad boy energy. She had a gut feeling this wasn’t going to exactly pan out smoothly but still kept her smile when they made eye contact._

_“I’ll just get some taro boba tea with a slice of tiramisu cake.”_

_Siyeon nods her head at the gruff voice and taps away at the screen, stating the total shortly after. She watches as the guy reaches out for his wallet and pulling a few bills easily and passing them to Siyeon. She’s about to gingerly take the money from his hand but he made sure to push them closer to her own, touching more than she needed to. She silently bristled at the gesture and instead focused in giving his chance back along with the receipt._

_“Here’s you change.” She says in a more forced voice and catching the way her smirked smugly._

_“Thanks, love.”_

_Siyeon cringes at the name and instead focuses on getting the cake from under the display counter as Yubin handles the drink. While placing the cake behind the counter and retrieving a tray, the guy remains at the register as no one else was in line._

_“Tell me, sweetie,” He attempts at starting a conversation. “You like working here?”_

_Of course, Siyeon has no choice but to reply back, glancing at him while placing won the tray. “Yes, I do.”_

_“Hmm, seems very fitting for you.”_

_She holds her tongue and hears Yubin shuffles behind her as the blender goes off._

_“Aww, don’t be shy now, it’s a compliment.”_

_She hums in acknowledgment and still remaining silent while picking up a piece of the cake._

_“Your hair says it all too.”_

_At hearing that, Siyeon couldn’t keep her silence any longer, clenching her jaw tightly before placing the cake on its plate._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“It’s your hair,” He shrugs as if it’s the most obvious thing ever and fueling the instinct to punch him in the face. “Short hair that’s messy from moving around, clearly you’re into a type.”_

_“Sir,” Siyeon says as calmly as possible. “My hair is just fine thank you.”_

_“No, it’s not.”_

_Siyeon grips the counter a bit tighter than she intended and seeing him furrow his brows together. If only she had the power to throw the cake in his face and kick him out after yet here, she was having to give the customer the better half of this… conversation._

_“It’s clear don’t care about your looks.”_

_Her eyes widen at hearing the statement and how the guy casually said it. She was being disrespected in the very establishment where she considers one of her home all because she didn’t appeal to whatever look this dude was trying to get at. She grits her teeth together and breaking their eye contact, feeling her anger come to a threateningly high boiling point. She has the curses on the tip of her tongue ready to be spat at, but she jumps slightly at feeling the tray being dragged from in front of her._

_“Here’s your order sir and have a nice day.”_

_Yubin’s deep voice interrupted them, practically throwing the tray along with the drink on the count in front of him. He yelps, quick to save his drink from spilling over and directing a glare._

_“Hey! What the hell-”_

_“If you let another word come out of your fucking mouth, I’ll be sure to escort your ass out of here personally,” Yubin says lowly while raising an eyebrow._

_“And I’m sure you wouldn’t want that.”_

_The guy stands there, fuming on end while holding his staring contest with Yubin, ultimately losing and grumbling a few words under his breath. He promptly takes the tray and stalks off to the other side of the café and leaving them alone. Siyeon releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding and shakily breathing back in._

_“G-God, that was,” Siyeon swallowed the rest of her sentence as Yubin places a hand on her shoulder._

_“Hey, don’t even let the dick head get to you,” She says soothingly and pulling Siyeon closer. “He doesn’t deserve any of your time.”_

_“I know it’s just, been a while since I’ve had a customer like… that…”_

_“I understand, Siyeon.”_

_Yubin looks around the place one last time before sliding her hand down to her back and rubbing soothingly._

_“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off? I’ll have Gahyeon in the back watch the register while I help you out.”_

_Siyeon ponders over the offer, almost letting it go over her head from her racing thoughts. Her mind was still rewinding the whole conversation in her head and how the dude was trying to get to her and saying all these random comments. She doesn’t know why he did it or what his intention was, but it still affected her in the end. She felt embarrassed and her pride wounded, the energy she once had now drained and leaving her empty. She thinks back to his comment about her hair and suddenly she’s self-conscious about it and wanting to definitely take Yubin on that offer. She nods her head a bit too fast and grabs her hand shakily, tugging it lightly while glancing over at her._

_“Y-Yeah let’s do that.”_

//

Siyeon feels the weight on her shoulders lifted immensely.

She was done with telling Minji the entirety of the story and now kept her eyes down. She didn’t hear a word from her, not even a peep, and it didn’t get rid of Siyeon’s anxiety at all at the same time. She nervously bites her lip again and was about to say another word but felt the hold on her hand tighten. She looked back up in time to see Minji clenching her jaw hard with a deadly look in her eyes, shoulders tensed and ready to pounce on anyone.

“Who the _fuck_ would do that?”

Siyeon flinched slightly at the low angry tone, knowing that Minji rarely cursed unless it was ever necessary or involuntary. She partially didn’t expect the reaction but knew how it could also affect her as well. She rubbed her thumb over her knuckles and tried to get her attention.

“Baby,” Siyeon tried. “I know it’s bad, but you know how customers can get.”

“I know and that still shouldn’t excuse their behavior.”

“I know…”

“I fucking-”

Minji cut herself off suddenly while closing her eyes and exhaling through her nose heavily. The thought of someone talking to her girlfriend like that, to _Siyeon_ , someone who’s never hurt anyone and always kept a good attitude on the job, it infuriated her to no end. At the same time, Minji knows it wasn’t Siyeon’s fault but the fact that it still happened continued to rile her up. If only she was there and could get a hold of the fucker and show him who he was messing with. She breathed in before exhaling once more and calming herself down, opening her eyes and meeting Siyeon’s worried gaze.

“Anything else happened?” Minji asked softly, still keeping her patience no matter what.

Siyeon shakes her head slowly before glancing off to the side. “Just… kind of messed up my whole day.”

“I understand, baby,” Minji says and rubbing Siyeon’s hand again. “Wish it didn’t happen at all, you don’t deserve that.”

“I mean… he probably wasn’t wrong about my hair.”

Minji freezes at her quiet statement, still picking it up regardless and stopping the movement of her thumb. She stares back at Siyeon hard with wide eyes, mouth opening in shock at hearing the words she heard come out of her mouth.

“Siyeon…” She says slowly. “You can’t be serious and believe what this guy is telling you.”

“Well…” Siyeon fidgets in her spot. I mean, he probably wasn’t right, but when you think about it my hair probably doesn’t suit me. Maybe I should just stick with long hair.”

“Why would you ever want to do that? Siyeon, you’re _stunning_ with the look, no body’s meaningless opinion should tell you otherwise.”

“But this is exactly _why_ I shouldn’t get it, makes me look… dirty.”

Minji stays quiet at that, taking in the last of Siyeon’s words. She feels her slowly retracts her hand and she tries to hold on, but she sees the way her lips tremble in an effort to stay strong. She’s on the alert again and immediately makes the move to stand up but Siyeon stops her.

“I’m _m-messy_ with this short hair and should have never tried it,” Siyeon continues. “What if I bring a bad reputation on the café? What if I get fired? What if they can never forgive me again?”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Minji got out from her side anyways and reached over to Siyeon’s seat, sitting down next to her and taking her hands in her own. “Don’t think like that Siyeon, that’s not true at all. You know Yubin has short hair too just like any other person in this world.”

“But-”

“No, no ‘but’s, none of that at all.”

Minji squeezes her hands and catches her eyes. She sees the glossiness reflecting back to her, Siyeon trying to look anywhere else, but fails in the end and gazes back. She had let a small few comments and someone’s meaningless opinion get the better of her and felt weak because of it. If only she had as much confident as Minji now and any other situation and didn’t let her overthinking and perfectionist mind get to her. Instead, here she was, left a weak mess of emotions caused by someone else when she knew she shouldn’t have let it happen in the first place.

“Siyeon,” Minji calls out to her softly. “You’re beautiful my love, okay? I love your short hair, I love your look, I love your body, I love everything about you.”

Minji paused before offering a gentle smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “No one else should matter if they’re going to be negative, just be you and do what you like and not what someone else would want you to be.”

“Not even your own mind.”

Minji squeezes her hands. “Because sometimes it can play tricks on you as well, and you’ll. Just have trust yourself to get through it.”

Siyeon nods while sighing shakily and listening to Minji’s encouraging words. She was also right at the same time; she had a small moment of weakness that led to be a bigger problem than it needed to be. In her own world, she let the voices in the back of her head whisper false truths and question her judgement, even going as far as to not tell Minji. She hated that part the most and tried to smile back, but it turned out to be a tired one.

“I’m sorry, Minji,” Siyeon says slowly. “I shouldn’t have made it a big deal.”

“It’s okay, Siyeon,” Minji says and holding their hands closer together. “It happens to the best of us, never blame yourself.”

“Okay… I’ll remember that.” Siyeon says hesitantly and Minji nods her head.

“That’s okay, as long as you try, then you’ll be okay.”

A small pause followed after and Siyeon realized they were still in the ramen place, their food mostly untouched and the night becoming darker.

“Well, we couldn’t really eat much now…”

“It’s fine, Handong will understand.”

Minji stands up and out of the booth, bringing Siyeon with her and placing a hand on her hip.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Minji flashes her a smile as her other hand takes out some money and places it on the table. She leans down to capture another kiss and this on her lips, lasting just a few seconds enough to leave Siyeon slightly breathless. She didn’t miss the small darkening look in those eyes that slowly turned half lidded as Minji smiled knowingly.

“Why don’t we head home now?”

//

The door to their apartment was shut quietly.

The serenity of the atmosphere carried with them the whole trip here as a knowing silence weighed between them. The apartment was dark and dimly lit from the outside lights and buzzing traffic in the distance, filling the white noise that was left. It was clean and almost completely spotless because of Siyeon’s restlessness, and also hearing how it helps from one of her coworkers, the soft white of the walls seemingly bright despite the darkness. She heard movement behind her and took her time to bring her eyes down to the floor as her stomach flipped.

Siyeon had already started taking off her shoes as Minji did the same behind her. They arrived with no trouble, enjoying the serene night sky with barely any traffic around them. It was also moments like these that they were grateful for having restaurants nearby their apartment. The tension had grown around them, air thickening more as Siyeon slowly walked forward and heading into the direction of a hallway. Minji follows quickly, trailing behind her closely before wrapping her arms around Siyeon from behind. She hears how her breathing hitches slightly from the proximity and leaning back into Minji. She trails her arms a little higher on the front of her jacket, hands tracing the fabric around her stomach. Again, Siyeon tenses up and Minji tucks her face into her hair and nuzzling lightly.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Minji murmurs before leaning down to her ear. “ _All_ to myself.”

Siyeon tenses up while closing her eyes at feeling a kiss on her ear, mewling softly when a warm tongue stuck out and licked around the shell of her ear. Her hands find their way to Minji’s arms and holds onto her.

“Minji…”

She feels her hum and the edge of her glasses tickle her skin, shivering at lips pressing a bit harder this time. The heat that she knows all too well begins to settle in the pit of her stomach and start to spread slowly. She gasps softly when Minji licks a little too fast and leaving her ear a bright red along with the blush across her face. Her legs already begins to feel weak from the sensations and leaning more into Minji, a hand reaching back around to her head as the hold around her waist tightened to keep her up. She lets out a shaky sigh once Minji stops only for her to down to right below her ear and at the junction of her jaw. There was another kiss, a bit rush and harder as Minji pulls Siyeon closer into her body and dipping her head down a bit.

“M-Minji.” Siyeon tries again at feeling her eyes flutter. “Not here…”

“Hmm,” Minji exhales slowly before sucking lightly and pulling another whine from Siyeon. “Just so irresistible.”

“Babe- _Ah_!”

Siyeon tugged Minji closer by her hair, nails scratching at her scalp when didn’t stop. She captured her skin between her teeth gently before sucking harder, Siyeon stiffening in her arms and groaning softly. Minji made sure to tease the bruising flesh with her tongue and soothing out any pain that shot through her body, but that only mixed with the pleasure that was slowly dizzying Siyeon. The warmth that had settle rapidly rose and spread down beneath her jeans and to the area where she needed the most attention. Her legs squeezed together at feeling a sharp ache and the heat pooling in her underwear as Minji continued to trail her hand up and down the front of her jacket. Suddenly, the hand gripped her jacket hard just as Minji nipped at her skin one last time.

“Alright…” Minji drawled out, almost satisfied compared to her lingering hunger. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

The usual high voice that she was accustomed to now held a much calmer tone that sent a shiver down Siyeon spine. There was a slight rasp to it, what she usually heard in the early morning or after she took a nap, and it never failed to have an effect on her. She tried to gather the strength back on her shaky legs as Minji loosed her hold and slid up to her side, grasping her hand and slowly leading them down deeper into the hall. They made it to the room where Minji closed the door behind them and leaving Siyeon to stand nearby, oddly feeling nervous no matter how many times they’ve done this.

“Why so shy, baby?”

Siyeon turns back to see Minji gazing back at her softly, suddenly feeling self-conscious again as she pushed the brim of her glasses.

“Um, I’m not really sure…” Siyeon tried to find the reason for all of her nervousness but couldn’t find anything. “Maybe from today…”

“It’s okay,” Minji comforts her while taking a step forward. “Don’t worry about anything else and just focus on me, you can do that for me, beautiful?”

Siyeon nods her head slowly while taking a deep breath in. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Then, there was that dazzling smile returning to her face and mysterious glint. She wasn’t prepared for what happened next as Minji leaned down to peck her lips and leaving very little space between them.

“Good girl.”

Siyeon shuddered at the small praise, her heart fluttering as she bit her lip. She was stopped by Minji with another peck that barely lasted any longer than the last one, bringing a hand up to remove her glasses and helping Siyeon take off her own.

“Sit on the bed for me.”

Siyeon followed the whispered order as stepped back and promptly plopped down onto the bed. She watches as Minji sends her another smirk as she walked towards their closet and Siyeon knew exactly where this was going. She swallowed hard when Minji pulled out a box that held a certain few items, watching her as she slowly walked back towards her. Her eyes lifted up to meet hers and Siyeon could swear she could hear the blood rushing through her veins as Minji hummed.

“You always work so hard, Siyeon,” Minji said before sucking her teeth lightly. “It’s only fair you get a treat after all.”

She squirmed in her spot lightly as Minji placed the box near the edge of the bed but careful enough for it to not fall over. She stood back in front of Siyeon and reached a hand down to cup her cheek, seeing how she immediately melted into her touch. Minji felt her own excitement rising along with the tension, her body itching to do something already, yet she didn’t and knew she had to take her time. Her hand slid a little lower, right to Siyeon’s jaw and tilted her head up where she saw eyes eagerly staring back, pink lips parted with her breathing.

“I’ll take care of you well tonight, Siyeon.”

“Please…” Siyeon whimpers below her as her hands grip her thighs, trying to stay still. “Please, Minji, anything I just want you.”

“You will my love, don’t you worry about a thing.” Minji taps her cheek while stepping back, signaling her to stand up.

Siyeon follows without another word as Minji glanced down at her lips and the lust beginning to cloud her vision more.

“Now, why don’t you lay down for me.”

Siyeon does just that with a quiet voice, crawling on the bed a little higher before she lays on her back. Minji moves right after, the bed dipping around her knees as she shuffles closer to Siyeon. She places her hands on her knees and tentatively rubs the material of the jeans, urging Siyeon to spread her legs and her hands following the motions. Minji inhales sharply at the sight and they’ve just barely begun, already being affected with just how naughty of a display it was. Siyeon’s jacket had risen up slightly and exposing a sliver of her skin, the blush ever so evident with the one on her face, hands placed on her chest as it followed the rapid rise and fall, eyes becoming heavier that longer she stared into them. It was all very distracting for Minji as without another thought she tightens her hold and slips closer to Siyeon and right in between her legs.

The tension is much more obvious now, Minji having to focus for a second as Siyeon anxiously waits for her next move. The hands on her knee slides lower to the undersides of Siyeon’s thighs, pushing them down to welcome more of Minji between there. Her front touches her own and Siyeon holds her breath at feeling the very faint, just barely there, pressure that wanted to pull a groan out of her. Minji leans down slowly until either side of her are hooked onto her arms and she’s facing Siyeon, feeling her cool breath ghost over her and feeling the urge to just kiss her already. Except Minji doesn’t, no matter how strong to urge was yelling at her, she leaned down to pepper a few kisses on her cheek.

Siyeon sighs at the contact as her arms linked around her shoulders while one hand dipped into silver hair. She closes her eyes as soft lips continued to leave kisses behind, slowly lowering to her jaw where this time, Minji went further. A gasp leaves the air, turning into a groan when Minji presses her lips harder and tongue teasing lightly. She sucks slowly while still taking her time, swirling her tongue slowly around one spot and feeling how Siyeon tugs at her hair before she sucks the skin a bit earnestly.

That earns her the first soft moan of the night and Minji relishes at the noise. It instantly fuels her lust, feeling her power grow as her hands finds the skin of Siyeon’s sides and grips her hard. She moves faster while scrunching her brows together and inches lower, placing hot open mouthed kisses the whole time. It only causes the legs around her waist to pull her closer and eventually their chest touching as well, this time it was Minji who moaned. The vibrations were enough to earn her a louder moan and feeling how Siyeon arched her back slightly, the heat spilling through their clothes and pulling Minji into a daze. She sucks a bit harder than she intended too but she doesn’t care at the same time, letting her instincts taking over as she pulled away slightly.

“Let’s…” Minji breathes out as Siyeon stares back with eyes full of desires. “Let’s take this off.”

Minji tugs at Siyeon’s jacket, following the motion as she sat up with a nod. “Okay…”

Siyeon keeps her hands planted on the bed as Minji starts to unzip the jacket slowly that could only reach down halfway. She helps with holding her arms out while Minji carefully takes off the jacket and being careful the whole time to not hurt her. Shivered once her burning skin feels the cool air lick at her, the difference in temperature causing goosebumps to rise as Minji’s hands reach lower. She unbuttons her pants and helps take them off, discarding them off to the side carelessly along with the jacket on the floor. Siyeon assists as well when Minji is standing on her knees and gazing down at her while licking her lips.

“Only my jeans.”

Siyeon does just that, her shaky hands helping her take them off just like any other time. Minji is back in between her legs and pressing a hand down on her chest, lowering her back down until her back makes contact with the bed. Siyeon stares backs up and couldn’t help but get lost as well, the white dress shirt Minji still wore that was slightly crinkled from being tucked in at the ends, one of the sleeves reaching down to her wrist at the other was still cuffed up, more of her pale skin exposed and calling to her. She shivered when thighs touched her own once more and Minji settled between her much easier than before and much closer, sending a wave of pure hot arousal straight to her underwear.

Minji herself couldn’t get enough of Siyeon as her eyes raked over her body. She wore a deep black bra contrasting nicely with her skin along with her panties that hugged at her hips and waist perfectly. Her dress shirt reached down to mid-thigh and covered a good portion of her, but it wasn’t enough to distract the heat she felt right against her. She swallowed hard at how close they were and leaned back down to Siyeon as her tongue swiped over the corner of her mouth, then the edges of her lips and leaving a light coat of saliva. Siyeon squirmed at the touch wanting to feel Minji as her hands held onto her shoulders and itching to pull her closer while she Minji hummed at her softly.

“Someone is so very impatient.” Minji murmured before swiping her tongue languidly across her bottom lip and hearing Siyeon whine.

“I-I can’t help it.” Siyeon tried to reason back with a stutter.

“Ooh, you poor _poor_ thing.” Minji continues while pulling away slightly to hold her gaze.

Siyeon looks back with a crease in her brows and eyes already beginning to turn glassy. She opens her mouth to get another word out only to choke on it when Minji touches the source of her ache. She grinds down on her center, her clit rubbing against hers and applying some pressure that was able to relieve her a bit. Siyeon moans at the sensation as her hands travels lower to Minji’s back and grips the back of her shirt hard to try and stop herself from moving. However, she couldn’t, not when Minji does it a second time and Siyeon groans louder than before as her hips buck forward to meet hers.

“I-I…” Siyeon mumbled, voice husky from being tainted with her lust.

“You want me to touch you already, pup?”

And the moan she lets out is filthy.

Siyeon whimpers while desperately nodding her head, hearing Minji chuckle at seeing how badly she wanted all of this. Her hands that are on her thighs dip lower and dangerously closer to her center but still holding her in place. She lets her thumb dig into the flesh and hears how Siyeon’s breathing stutters and hips roll forward to meet her own. She sighs at the touch, knowing how much it affected her as well, but Minji knew she had to focus on Siyeon first and worry about herself later.

“ _Yes_ ,” Siyeon moans out to her and she couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

“Touch me, Minji.”

Minji finally kisses Siyeon, pouring all of her passion into the kiss as she moans softly. Her hips starts to move again in a steady slow motion, just enough for Siyeon to get a taste and start to build up her pressure. Their kiss is a bit messy from how urgent they were, tongue swiping over a bottom lip as teeth tugs flesh and sucks it lightly until they finally touch. It’s hot and blazing all over as Minji dips her tongue past Siyeon’s lips and feels how she groans while melting under her. That’s all she needed at Minji presses on forward, not letting Siyeon catch a break as she tilts her head and deepens the kiss. Her tongue licks and swipes on the underside of her tongue, feeling how Siyeon pulled at her shirt and threatening to tear through the material.

She never stops moving her hips and instead picks up the pace. Minji removes her hands from under her thighs as she follows into Siyeon, keeping herself up with one of the beds as the other comes up to rest at her nape. And Siyeon shivers, because she has a feeling, she knows what’s going to happen next and Minji feels her ego boosts at knowing how powerless she was under her. The hand moves closer along with the thumb trailing the front of her throat, feeling how Siyeon swallowed hard as the burning in her lungs intensified. Just as Minji sucks on her bottom lip, the hand smoothly wrap around her throat and keeping a firm hold that had Siyeon breathless.

She gasps at the sensation as it sent hot spikes of pleasure to her core and causing her hips to buck forward helplessly. Siyeon moans while Minji gives her just a second to catch her breath before she’s pulled into another searing kiss. The pressure on her neck isn’t too strong, but it was enough for Siyeon to be conscious at the fact that _yes_ Minji was choking her right now and was making more of a mess in her underwear than ever before. She stutters on another moan when Minji’s grip tightens just enough for her to gasp slightly and feel her eyes roll back with the pleasure.

The ache at her center was becoming unbearable at this point as Minji rolls her hips a bit faster, a bit harder and with a purpose this time. She can feel how Siyeon’s throat bobs at her swallowing hard and trying to catch her breath through their messy kiss. Minji herself feels the warmth in her underwear trying to pull her attention but she presses onwards relentlessly and giving Siyeon more of what she wanted right now. It wasn’t until she swirled her tongue against her that she slowly pulled away while tugging at her bottom lip, letting her go with a wet pop and feeling absolutely breathless, and _damn_ was she.

Minji hovered over Siyeon and took in the sinful sight. Her teal blue hair laid against the pillow in waves as half lidded eyes cloudy with their lust stared back at her. Her eyes traveled lower to see pink lips swollen and wet from their kissing, a dribble of saliva on the corner of her mouth that gave her the urge to lick it. Except, she didn’t, and her eyes followed the pink tongue that peeked out past her lips to lick them and feeling her swallow a second later. Minji herself feels her throat go dry at just how perfectly her hands fit around Siyeon’s neck, her boobs the were spilling past the top edges of her bra just the slightest bit, her toned stomach and the curve of her waist down to her hips that she wanted to touch endlessly.

She was honestly in heaven.

“God…” Minji whispers at actually losing herself at the sight. She feels Siyeon squeeze around her waist and she looks up to utter a few more words. “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby.”

“Minji…” Siyeon groans softly as her blush trails down to her chest.

“So fucking gorgeous and all for me to touch.”

Minji loosens her hold on Siyeon’s neck, letting her take in more air as she soothingly rubbed the skin there. She lets it move down to her chest where she feels Siyeon hold her breath, fingers trailing the material of the bra she was still wearing.

“Everything okay so far?” Minji asks because although she knows Siyeon is enjoying this as much as she was, she wanted to make sure she was absolutely okay.

“Perfect, baby,” Siyeon answers with a small nod before her eyes darkened. “Keep going, please.”

“You’re doing so good puppy, look at you.”

Siyeon whines at those words, her body buzzing alive with too many sensations as Minji praises her through it all. Her nails scratches down her back this time and Minji does hisses at the small pain but welcomes it knowing how it’ll mix with the pleasure deliciously. Her hand lowers to just under her bra where she gropes her softly a first, only pressing her thumb over her nipple before giving her boob a small squeeze. Siyeon bites her lip at that, trying to stifle another moan as Minji doesn’t stop and increases her roughness. She couldn’t stop the moan this time when both of her hands touches her and pinch her nipples through her bra, arching her back and trying to feel more of it. She gasps out at feeling Minji tug them harder, a harsh shudder ripping through her body and causing her legs to tighten around Minji before she lets go.

She collapses back onto the bed as her breathing becomes shakier. Minji coos at her, loving the way Siyeon couldn’t help but chase after the pleasure. She reaches both of her hands behind her back where she unclasps her bra and helps her take them off, letting it fall to the side as she turned back to her. Minji finds herself at a loss of words once again, seeing how hard her nipples were and begging to be touched which she happily obliged at hearing Siyeon whine. She’s close to her, her silver her tickling the skin under her as her lips found their way to her collarbone first. She leaves a hot trail of kisses and she reaches her chest, making sure to tease her with a swipe of her tongue or a light suck to leave colors or red and purple all over. She takes in the sweet, welcoming scent that is Siyeon as she reaches closer to her boob, feeling how she chest moves faster than before as a raspy moan hit her ears just as her tongue touched skin.

Minji circled her tongue around her nipple slowly, Siyeon arching her back immediately at the feeling before she took it into her mouth and sucked on it, _hard._

“F-Fuck!” Siyeon curses as Minji keeps going.

“Bad pup.” She murmurs before biting on the nub lightly.

Siyeon stiffens at the touch and chokes out another moan as her hands gripped onto the bed sheets. She whimpers in the back of her throat while Minji brings another hand up to her cup her unattended breast and grope it as well. She arches her back again, more than before, as Minji doesn’t stop while laying her tongue flat against the side of her boob before sucking on it hard with the intention to leave a mark. She leaves one in the end, this one darker than any other hickey that’s on Siyeon body while she pinched her other nipple between her fingers. Minji moves lower slowly while leaving kisses behind and to her stomach where legs close around her head slightly. She’s becoming dizzy with the scent that seems to grow now and filling her senses as Minji moans and bites at her stomach lightly. This only causes Siyeon to cry out and squeeze her thighs around her legs before Minji leans away.

She holds herself by her elbow and looks up, seeing eyes already staring back at her and urging her to just keep going. Minji follows while exhaling quietly through her nose while bringing both of her hands to Siyeon’s hips and grab the hem of her panties. She tugs it slightly, seeing Siyeon lift her hips up and slowly take of the undergarment and _wow_.

Minji groans lowly to herself, almost like a growl, at seeing just how wet Siyeon was for her. Her panties was sticky with her arousal, almost clinging onto her as Minji tugged it down her legs and inhaling sharply when she saw a string still connecting between them. She takes her time pulling it down until it reaches her ankles and helps take them off completely, avoiding taking a closer look until now. Minji subconsciously liked her lips at seeing wet folds glistening under the soft glow of their bedroom and hearing Siyeon whine faintly. She leans in without a second thought and ready to dive in until she remembers, there’s no rush to this, so she starts to kiss up from her thigh to the junction of her pelvis. Those thighs are trembling around her as hands itch to pull her head closer but instead gripping the bed sheets as Minji finally edges closer, right in front of her center and closing her eyes before she finally leaned in.

The taste was addicting.

They moaned together as Minji sensually licked all the way up from her entrance to her clit, the taste of Siyeon flooding every one of her senses as she swirls her tongue around her clit. Siyeon arches her back once more, hips trying to chase after the tongue that dared to move so slow. The pressure in her tummy became stronger that it left her breathless, blearily staring up at the ceiling until she squeezes them shut with a shiver. Minji licks between her folds and gathering more of Siyeon’s wetness, her hands coming up to hold soft thighs in place as they continued to clench around her. She keeps firm grip, digging her fingers into her skin as she moves back up to lick around her clit before sucking it lightly.

The reaction was instantaneous for Minji as Siyeon bucked her hips forward hard with a moan and trying to grind on her tongue. Her efforts were futile, however, as Minji held her in place and kissed around her center. Siyeon whines and gingerly places a hand on the back in Minji’s head and being careful not to pull her, but instead tell her she wanted more. Minji continued to place wet kisses and trailing a little lower to her entrance where the source of her arousal was and finally swiping her tongue up once before slipping it inside.

“ _Minji_!”

Siyeon couldn’t help but grip now messy silver hair as Minji moaned around her and tongued her pussy. She brought one of her hands down to rub tight circles around her clit as Minji kept going and Siyeon kept moaning. Her skin was burning hot with want at finally feeling Minji, hips grinding down on her tongue that inched a little deeper and pulled a breathless groan from her. That familiar pressure was building up again, stronger than before as Minji rubbed her clit and moved her tongue faster, the moans vibrating around her and bringing her closer to that knowing feeling. Siyeon chases after it as best as she could as her breathing grew unsteady and Minji’s movements became faster, her thighs trembling and threatening to close around her, head thrown back the whole time as she gasped for air.

Then it all stopped.

Siyeon shakily sighs but it quickly morphs into a whine when she feels Minji pull away. She still had purpose behind her moves, so it wasn’t too late when Minji gathered back onto the bed with Siyeon’s legs on either side and leaning down to her face. A hand came up to hold her jaw firmly as lustful eyes stared back at her and parted lips wet with her slick that reached down to her chin caused Siyeon to bite her lip.

“Lick up the mess, baby.” Minji orders huskily and Siyeon practically mewled at the tone.

She eagerly nodded her head and leaned into kiss Minji, moaning at tasting herself and leading them into a messy kiss. She licked around the edges of her mouth, tongue swiping over her bottom lip before meeting hers. Siyeon held Minji tightly as more of her taste filled her mouth and hearing Minji moan slowly. She was still very wet and wanted to grind on Minji, almost attempting at it while licking up her chin, but she doesn’t when Minji pulls away. She’s breathing just as hard as Siyeon is and the messy sight was sending another wave to her center where she clenched helplessly around nothing.

“Good job, Siyeon,” Minji purrs out to her with parted lips. “Always so obedient for me.”

“Minji,” Siyeon closes her eyes for a moment as she arches her back before gazing back up. “I always want to be good for you.”

“You are and I love it so much.”

Minji leans back on the heels of her feet while reaching out and grabbing the box near them. Siyeon bites her swollen lips in anticipation again as Minji opens it and glances over at her with a smirk ever so present.

“That’s why you’ll get a treat.”

Siyeon doesn’t know she was nodding her head until Minji pulls out a collar, a deep blue one that was hypnotizing and stilling her movements. She watches impatiently as Minji holds it in one hand as the other takes out a leash and placing it on the bed. Minji scoots closer to her again and opens the collar as Siyeon eagerly lifts her head up, heart hammering in her chest as Minji clasps it tight enough to make it obvious but still allowing her to breath comfortably. She doesn’t waste a minute with picking the leash back up and holds it over Siyeon with a knowing smile and seeing how her eyes widen. She clips it onto her collar and Siyeon breathes out shakily as Minji wraps the other end of the leash around her hand and holding it firmly.

“Good so far, my love?” Minji asks her gently and Siyeon gazes deep into her eyes.

“Y-Yeah.” Siyeon answers back, her voice airy.

Suddenly, there was a harsh tug her collar as Minji pulled her up slightly, enough to lift her head off the pillows a bit. Siyeon gasps and inhales sharply while choking over her moan while also feeling Minji’s thigh press against her drenched center, a hand coming up to hold onto the leash and wanting more. She looks back up at Minji and sees a much stronger gaze as she licks her lips hungrily, still holding her up as more of her wetness coated her thigh.

“Yeah?” Minji says raspily, an obvious rhetorical question.

Siyeon nods her head and grinds down on Minji’s leg with a gasp while biting her lip.

“ _Yeah_.”

Then Minji lowers her gently as the hunger never disappeared and hastily searching for the last two objects. She lets go of the leash and giving Siyeon a stern look despite knowing she wouldn’t dare move a muscle. She takes out a weighty object and brings it closer to herself, taking a glance at Siyeon to see her watcher her. She moves back slightly to properly put on the strap, keeping her snug to her hips before she starts to unbutton her shirt. The whole time, Siyeon watched her, eyes never once leaving her as more and more of her pale skin was seen until she shrugs off the shirt and lets it fall. Her bra is a cool mint color, a little brighter than pastel and she keeps it on for the time being as she retrieved a bottle from the box.

The wait was starting to cause Siyeon to squirm as Minji simply chuckled and uncapped the bottle and pouring a bit of lube in her fingers. It then moves down to Siyeon’s center and she closes her eyes with a hum when Minji rubs her clit slowly, biting back a moan when her fingers slowly lowered and slipped inside of her easily. They didn’t really need the lube, but Minji wanted this to be perfect, everything that Siyeon deserved had to be perfect. She curls her fingers just the slightest and Siyeon lets out a rather throaty moan that had Minji shiver at the sound. It was heavenly and she wanted to hear more but she knew she couldn’t.

Siyeon felt a whimper ready to sound in the back of her throat until she felt something a bit harder touch her clit. She opens her eyes to see Minji moving closer and stroking the strap on while rubbing the tip against her slowly and gathering some of her wetness. They make brief eye contact, but it’s enough for the tension to thicken as Minji lowers herself and Siyeon holds onto the sheets. It’s not until she feels Minji slowly pushing herself in that she tries to throw her head back only to be kept in place by a hard tug her neck. She stares up through heavy eyes to see Minji practically growling as she held onto the leash tightly and gripping her thigh with the other.

“ _Look_ at me, Siyeon.” She warns and Siyeon couldn’t find her words after.

Minji easily slipped the rest of herself and filling Siyeon up to the brim as her lips parted for a particularly very loud moan. She clenches hard around the strap because _god_ how the pressure had built up impossibly more that Siyeon could have sworn she was sensitive. She was filled to the hilt and leaving little room between her and Minji as skin touched the back of her thighs and all she had to do was melt at how good everything felt. She gasps when Minji tests her out with a deep thrust and slipping more inside and causing Siyeon to meet her hips.

“Oh my- _fuck_.”

Siyeon chokes over her words while feeling Minji reach deeper inside and how she rubbed deliciously against her walls. It was leaving her delirious and with a stronger desire that continued to pull at her like Minji was with the leash connected to her collar. She bites her bottom lip much harder than before, probably enough to draw blood, as Minji slowly pulls herself all the way and pushes back in to fill her up again. Another moan spills into the as Siyeon arches her back, trying to keep her eyes open like Minji wanted to but it was just so hard with how good everything felt. She saw Minji lick her lips before a hand pushed her leg farther back and letting more of herself slip in.

Siyeon cries out from the new angle and places a hand on Minji’s shoulders and letting her fingers dig into the skin. Minji loved seeing the look of ecstasy all written all over Siyeon’s face and how her brows were pulled together so tightly with every rock of her hips. Soon enough, more of their noises filled the room as Minji continued to steady pace and hearing the evidence of Siyeon’s wetness grow louder when she pushes back in. The pain in her shoulder was nothing and definitely worth it to see Siyeon become needier for her touch, desperate to bring her closer but Minji didn’t let her and instead pulled at the leash.

“You’re taking my cock so good, Siyeon.” Minji breathes out while continuing her deep, slow strokes.

“Baby…” Siyeon trails off helplessly with a groan.

“Hmm, I’m not going anywhere gorgeous,” Minji says while lowering herself slightly and catching Siyeon’s eyes. “I’ll keep fucking you.”

“Minji!”

Siyeon cries out at a sudden rough thrust, rocking her backwards into the bed as the collar dub into her skin lightly. Minji loosens her hold enough for her to comfortably lay onto the bed before placing the leash to side. Strong hands came back to rest on the undersides of her thighs and push them further apart as Minji moves closer and lowers her body. Siyeon whines at the proximity and feeling more of Minji as she continued to thrust faster.

“My puppy is so pretty and marked up, you like when I leave plenty of hickies don’t you?” Minji asks teasingly and Siyeon groans at hearing that.

“Y-Yes… I do a lot,” Siyeon bites her lip when she feels Minji’s pelvis rub her clit faintly. “I want to be yours, only yours, Minji.”

“Hmm, that’s not the right name, pup.”

Minji doesn’t say another word as she leans down to under Siyeon’s jaw and immediately suck on the skin, biting and licking occasionally. Siyeon shivers at the new touch and wraps her arms around Minji’s neck, their skin pressing together closer than before and becoming sticky with a light sheen of sweat. There was the coil tightening in her tummy and reaching down to her center as she squeezed around Minji and feeling how she reached every part just right, hitting her walls so good and pushing her into the bed. Siyeon whimpers at the smooth voice chiding her as Minji continued to suck along her jaw, she shudders hard at one harsh thrust pulling Minji closer, legs squeezing around her waist and nails scratching down her shoulders.

“I want to be yours!... _daddy_.”

Minji exhales heavily at the name and feels her dominant side growing, snapping her hips forward and causing Siyeon to cry out.

“That’s right, baby,” Minji rasps lowly to her. “So fucking right.”

“Daddy…” Siyeon drags out huskily while throwing her head back. It exposes more of her neck along with her jaw and Minji happily took advantage of this.

“I’m sure you can take all of me pup, so deep inside you.”

“Y-Yes…”

“Good girl, you always listen to me, I love that.”

“Yes!”

“If I go faster will my puppy come soon.”

“ _Yes_ daddy!”

“Good,” Minji growls out lowly before leaning back onto her knees. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Minji doesn’t slow down her pace at all, no, she does the complete opposite. She takes the leash back in her hand and starts to fuck Siyeon faster and harder than before. Her hips hitting the skin of her legs more often as the noises increase in volume along with Siyeon’s moans. All she could do was lay back and take everything Minji was giving her as her pelvis kept rubbing against her clit. With every thrust Siyeon was left breathless as the burning in her lungs intensified as well as the blazing heat at her center from being so close earlier. Her nails scratched down Minji’s back again, harder than before that caused her to hiss and push in harder.

Siyeon moans loudly with a whimper and wraps her legs around her waist, holding onto Minji helplessly as the sensations wracked her body. She felt the pressure increase more than before that it was becoming harder for her to stay still and try and keep her voice down. Her skin was hot and sticking to the sheets with sweat and a few strands of her hair sticking to her forehead and temple. She lips parted and literally had the air taken away as Minji tugged on the collar and eliciting a stronger pulse to her center. Siyeon bit her lip hard and gasped out while meeting back Minji’s thrusts just as desperately and chasing after the release she sought after.

“M-Minji,” Siyeon moaned raspily. “ _Minji_ I’m so close, daddy.”

“That’s it baby, just like that, I want you to come all over my cock.”

Siyeon nods her head while shamelessly moaning and moving in time with Minji. “P-Please I want it so badly.”

“Go ahead,” Minji encourages her with a hard bit at her jaw and harsh pull of her leash.

“Come for me, Siyeon.”

A very throaty loud moan spilled out of Siyeon, her eyes rolling back and brows scrunching together as she came hard onto the strap. She shudders hard all over, legs locking around Minji as her hips stutters as she arches her back and pulls Minji closer. She mewls weakly and stiffening under her with a high pitched whine as Minji pushes all the way to the hilt and hitting just the right spot. The pleasure continues to crash into her in waves as pure ecstasy had her toes curling while having her orgasm dragged out as long as possible. Siyeon gasps out the last of her moans as she came down and feeling the wetness coating of more her inner thighs and knowing a good amount was dripping on the strap.

“ _Minji_.” Siyeon mewls out shakily in her soft voice and she was quick to pepper her face with kisses.

“You did good, baby, and came so hard,” Minji murmurs as she continued to thrust inside of her and only slowing down slightly. “I’m so proud. I knew you were always my good girl.”

“Daddy please…” Siyeon doesn’t know what she was begging for but Minji certainly did.

“I’ve got you, pup.”

She slowly pulls out, causing Siyeon to moan at how good it felt despite being so very sensitive right now. She swings Siyeon’s legs to the other side and lays down next to her, hooking the same leg on top of her arm and lifting it up. She lines herself at Siyeon’s entrance while still keeping a firm hold on the leash before pushing back inside slowly. Siyeon stutters out a moan at feeling her sensitive pussy being stretched again, arching her back and pushing her ass back into Minji with a whine as she starts to thrust fast again.

“Can you be good and come for me again?” Minji asks while tugging the leash back.

Their eyes meet and it’s too hazy for Siyeon to focus but she does nonetheless and sees the lustful look in her eyes. She hadn’t notice during her orgasm that Minji was breathing just as hard, having neared her own release from seeing Siyeon and having the strap continuously rub against her clit. Her silver hair fell over her shoulder and sticking a bit to her neck and skin while pushing in once more. Siyeon moaned at being snapped out of her thoughts and nods her head eagerly as she pushed back against despite how sensitive she was. She shivered when Minji hit her spot again and much easier than before, feeling the delicious stretch as Minji pushed her leg up higher and moving closer.

“Y-Yes,” Siyeon says desperately while swallowing down the dryness in her throat. “I can come for you again, daddy.”

Minji curses to herself silently at the naughty words that spilled out of her mouth as she bucked her hips forward harder. The caused another moan to fill the air, this one from her, mixing with Siyeon while keeping up the fast pace. It was much better for her from this angle as the strap kept rubbing against her clit harder with each push, leaving her breathless as a shaky groan left her while the heat reached a boiling point. Her tummy was on fire and so was the rest of her body from the strain she was putting in but Minji ignored all of that as she only increased her gripped Siyeon’s thigh tighter than before.

“Fuck…” Minji dragged out while tilting her head back. “Siyeon, _baby_.”

She could already feel herself getting close again, Siyeon being in the same spot as her while whining with an arch of her back. Her mind wanders back to earlier today when Siyeon was feeling down, barely talking to her and holding that same excitement all because someone ruined her day, a _man_. She clenched her jaw at the memory and gave Siyeon one particular rough thrust that was possessiveness and selfish, to remind Siyeon just who was fucking her as she cried out loudly. She pulled on her leash and causing Siyeon to turn slightly on her back and side, taking a look at her face once she could see her. Minji saw how Siyeon continued to chew on her bottom lip while holding onto the bed, her girlfriend being fucked so hard by _her_.

“You look so beautiful, baby,” Minji purrs out while leaning down and placing a few kisses on her face. “Absolutely stunning.”

“Minji…” Siyeon moans softly while bringing a hand up and gripping the back of silver hair.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Siyeon,” Minji continues on as she moans against her cheek. “I love everything about you, baby.”

Siyeon whines at hearing the softest of words spill out of Minji as she keeps thrusting. The whole time she was praising her she didn’t once stop and punctuated her words with each push. Her hand held onto Siyeon’s thigh tightly and pulling them impossibly closer, moaning at one stroke that rubbed her clit too well. She kept moving her hips forward, feeling the ache increase all over her body, her arms and legs while also her center as she chased after her release. The pulses increased as Minji shivered and nipped at Siyeon’s jaw, hearing her moan as well as they moved together.

Heavy pants and wet noises, the slapping of skin filled the air more as Minji increased her pace. She was thrusting harder and faster now, her breathing coming out uneven as Siyeon spilled an endless wave of moans. Her desperation was growing and Minji gasped at feeling the familiar tight feeling in her tummy, the slight trembles in her thighs that began and her eyes fluttering shut occasionally. She knew she was dangerously close and wanted Siyeon to be too, tugging the collar back to grab her attention.

“S-Siyeon,” Minji stutters out while trying to catch her breath. “I’m close, puppy, rub your clit for me like a good girl.”

“Daddy!”

Minji doesn’t say another word as she closes her eyes and messily kisses Siyeon while going harder and deeper inside her. She swallowed up her moans as the hand that was still on the back of her head pulled her closer while hips rocked back against her. Siyeon had followed Minji’s command and was rubbing her still slightly sensitive clit, but she felt the same pressure from before and eagerly chased after it. Minji was growing out of breath the longer she kissed Siyeon, her hips stuttering in their movements, a harsh shudder running through her as the pleasure spiked up, the pain from Siyeon’s fingers scratching at her scalp blending together. With a muffled moan that was a bit higher pitched and a few quick short snaps of her hips, Minji came hard.

“ _S-Siyeon_!”

Her cry was swallowed up by Siyeon who kissed her harder and bit on her lip, pulling a much louder moan as she squeezed her eyes tightly. She gripped Siyeon’s leg impossibly harder and faintly feeling her still rubbing her clit as Siyeon soon enough pulled away and threw her head back with a moan. Minji quickly buried her face in her neck as she didn’t slow down while gasping out for air and her orgasm continued to rock through her. Eventually, she did at feeling the strap press against her clit and twitching slightly at home sensitive she was now. She pushed all the way in one last time, causing her to groan lowly while Siyeon whimpered softly and clenched around the strap.

“Sh… Shit.” Minji mumbled as she stilled and relaxed into Siyeon’s side. “That was so fucking good.”

“Hmm, it really was, baby.” Siyeon agreed softly, voice still raspy.

Minji hummed as she leaned up onto her elbow slowly and pulling out of Siyeon. She hears her gasp gently and it almost brings the urge to fuck her again, but she knew she needed a tiny break right now. Once she was out, Siyeon turned around to face her and bringing a hand onto her shoulders as Minji tried to tug down the strap.

“Minji,” Siyeon says and grabbing her attention. “Just relax for a minute.”

“Hmm, I know baby it’s just a bit irritating when I’m all sweaty.”

“Focus on me instead then.”

Siyeon whispers her words like a tease as she leans up and kisses Minji’s cheek, the heat returning to her face. She chuckles softly and proceeds to stop like Siyeon told her and instead draped an arm over her waist.

“You did amazing, Siyeon,” Minji murmurs with a smirk. “Always such a good puppy.”

“Minji…” Siyeon whines lightly while blushing hard and hiding her face in her neck. “Don’t say it out loud.”

That only caused her to laugh harder, pulling Siyeon closer by her waist and leaning back to look into her eyes. “You’re perfect, don’t let anyone else tell you either wise, Siyeon.”

And she ponders over her statement, taking in the way Minji says her words seriously but still holding that small smile. At the same time, Siyeon smiles back, the warmth in her heart blossoming again and asking herself just how lucky was she? Because no matter what, Minji was still going to be here for her in the very end. She subconsciously pushed a few strands on her short hair behind her ear and remembering about the words she heard today yet none of that matters when Minji reassured her like no tomorrow, her smile widening slightly.

“Of course,” Siyeon replies while nodding her head and placing one last kiss on her lips.

“I’ll always keep that in mind, Minji.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how you guys liked it with a comment or slide to my twitter 
> 
> @jiu_soulieee


End file.
